Wrath of Robotnik! Part 1
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 62: Wrath of Robotnik! Part 1 (The Command Block Arc! Episode 5) Synopsis: Dr. Robotnik arrives to Dreamcaster’s hideout to give Dreamcaster his powers back. Little does Dreamcaster know, Dr. Robotnik has his own plans... _________________________ At the Sushi Pack’s house, Tako, Maguro, Kani, Ikura and Wasabi are seen looking at a screen that shows the countdown to ANWO reading “10 Days Remaining”. Tako: The deadline is getting close! Kani: True! I’m really excited! Wasabi: Mustard! (Same here!) Ikura: Also, I think TWT and "SML Wiki: The Movie" comes out this month! Maguro: True! RH just needs to finish TCBA- The Creator exits a portal and throws a bag of clams at Maguro. Maguro: WHAT THE?!? The Creator: No breaking the fourth wall! The Creator leaves through the portal. Maguro: Ok? Knocking is heard on the door. Tako opens it and sees SMG4 and the others outside. Tako: Hey, SMG4! What are you doing here? SMG4: Dr. Robotnik got his hands on an ancient weapon called the Command Block! Tako: Ok, but what is he using for? SMG4: He’s going to use it to bring back Dreamcaster! Upon hearing this, Tako drops a glass of soda he was drinking from, breaking it. Tako: Dreamcaster?! Maguro: He’s going to revive Dreamcaster! Kani: No way we are having another mindless outbreak! SMG4: True! This is why me and the others want you to help us stop him before he does so! Tako: Ok! We’ll try to help out! SMG4: Thanks! Meanwhile. Dr. Robotnik is seen heading to Dreamcaster’s hideout with the Command Block. Fawkes appears. Fawkes: Nice! You found the Command Block! Just bring it to Dreamcaster and use it to give him his powers back! Dr. Robotnik: Oh, I will alright... Dr. Robotnik and Fawkes enter the hideout and Dreamcaster appears in front of them. Dreamcaster: Did you bring the Command Block? Dr. Robotnik: Sure did! Got it right here! Dreamcaster: Good! Now, use its controls to give me my powers back so I can make the heroes suffer for my defeat! Dr. Robotnik: Ok! Dr. Robotnik pushes a button on the Command Block, causing it to shoot a laser at Dreamcaster. However, Dreamcaster notices he is being drawn into the Command Block. Dreamcaster: Wait. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Dr. Robotnik: (laughs evilly) Did you really think me, the supreme high Robotnik would actually follow your orders? Dreamcaster: YOU SON OF A B***H! Fawkes: YOU WILL PAY FOR BETRAYING MY MASTER! Fawkes flies at Dr. Robotnik, only for him to aim the Command Block at Fawkes, causing him to get sucked into the Command Block. Dreamcaster: NO! MARK MY WORDS, DR. IVO ROBOTNIK! I WILL NOT FORGET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! WHEN I GET OUT, I WILL RAIN PAIN AND MISERY DOWN ON YOU FOR YOUR BETRAYAL- Dreamcaster gets sucked into the Command Block. Dr. Robotnik: Rule #1, Dreamcaster. Never trust anyone! Especially me! Dr. Robotnik laughs evilly as he leaves with the Command Block. Meanwhile. SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others are seen heading through the city. Tako: So, where did you think Dreamcaster went to? SMG4: I don’t know, but wherever he is, we got to hurry! Maguro: True! If he revived Dreamcaster, that spells DOOM for the city! Coconuts: Hey, uh orange squid girl- Meggy: It’s Meggy. Coconuts: Ok! Anyways, thanks for saving me back at the temple. Meggy: Anytime! Maybe, you can help us stop Dr. Robotnik when we find him! Coconuts: Oh, I will! Especially since he just left me to die at the temple! Meggy: True! Unknown to them, Dr. Robotnik is seen watching them from behind a building. Dr. Robotnik: So, they want to stop me and steal back the Command Block? Little do they know, the battle has just begun! First, I have to do something to help me out.. Dr. Robotnik uses the Command Block to teleport away. Meanwhile. Manny is seen in his house. Scratch and Grounder are seen watching football on a giant TV. Dr. Robotnik appears through the window. Dr. Robotnik: Prepare to say goodbye to your robotic friends, tiger kid! Those robots shall be mine again! Manny: So, when did you get this home theater system? Scratch: I think the same day "SML Wiki: The Movie" came out. Manny: Cool! Suddenly, Manny disappears. Scratch: What the?! Grounder: Where did he go?! Dr. Robotnik kicks the door down. Dr. Robotnik: You won’t be seeing him (Manny) again for a while! Scratch: Boss?! Grounder: What are you doing here?! And what’s that thing you’re holding? Dr. Robotnik: From now on, you two shall be in my power again! Dr. Robotnik pushes a button on the Command Block and aims at Scratch and Grounder. The two scream as they get hit by the laser and the scene cuts to outside the house as Dr. Robotnik laughs evilly. Later, Manny and Frida are seen heading through the city. Frida: So, what happened again? Manny: Well, I was just talking with Scratch and Grounder, but then I just suddenly got teleported into some 70s nightclub! Frida: Um, ok? Manny: Anyways, I think my house is close- WHAT THE?!?! Manny’s house is shown with the top half destroyed as well as the windows smashed. Manny and Frida enter the house and see eggs smashed on the walls. Manny: W-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?! WHY ARE THERE EGGS EVERYWHERE?!?! Frida: Hey, Manny. I see something on the wall. Manny heads to the object and it turns out to be a note. Manny: (reading) “Dear Tiger Kid,” (stops reading) For the last time, it’s Manny Rivera! (continues reading) “Your presence is required at the request of your robots. Kindest personal regards. Dr. Ivo Robotnik.”. (stops reading) Dang it! I think Dr. Robotnik broke in and made off with Scratch and Grounder! Frida: Well, we’ll have to find them! Manny: Pretty much! Manny and Frida leave the house. Suddenly, they hear sounds of destruction. Manny: What the?! Frida: Um, Manny? You might want to see this.. Two massive silhouettes are seen laying waste to the city. Manny: No.. It can’t be! Meanwhile. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Two giant abominations have suddenly started laying waste to Pensacola! The police have been trying to deal with them, but they keep escaping everything they have- S***! THEY’RE HERE- A massive fist bursts into the roof and crushes Goodman as the screen turns to static. SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others are seen watching the news. Saiko: Um, why are there two giant monsters suddenly attacking the city? Axol: Maybe, Dr. Robotnik summoned them to keep us off of him while reviving Dreamcaster- Suddenly, the TV turns back on, revealing Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik: (laughs) You are too late, SMG4! I have used the Command Block to absorb Dreamcaster and I plan to use it to take over the city! SMG4: Well, absorbing Dreamcaster is good, but it sounds like he will go mad with power! Dr. Robotnik: Try to stop me if you can! Dr. Robotnik laughs as the TV shuts off. Ikura: We just need to find Dr. Robotnik and stop him before he destroys the city! SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others run off. They eventually spot Dr. Robotnik at the park, firing lasers from the Command Block at citizens, turning them into random objects. Dr. Robotnik: Soon, after I’ve had my fun, I can use the Command Block to finally rid myself of that horrible hedgehog! SMG4: Well, it looks like you’ve had your fun! Dr. Robotnik: You again?!? I thought you all died at the temple! SMG4: Long story short, we escaped. Anyways, prepare to be stopped- Suddenly, SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others are grabbed from behind by two large figures. Dr. Robotnik: Sorry to crush your hopes, but it looks like for once, I have won! All thanks to my robots! The figures are revealed to be Scratch and Grounder. Scratch resembles a chicken/dragon hybrid and Grounder resembles a massive green transformer. Demon Scratch: You’re welcome, boss! Demon Grounder: We’ve got them! Dr. Robotnik: Great, my robots! SMG4: Scratch?! Grounder?! What did you do to them?! Dr. Robotnik: I have them under my control! Now, to ensure you don’t ruin this for me. Dr. Robotnik aims the Command Block at himself and fires the laser. Dr. Robotnik laughs evilly as he transforms into a massive muscular version of himself. Supreme High Robotnik: It is I, Supreme High Robotnik! Master of the Universe! Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder bow down to Supreme High Robotnik. Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder: All hail, Robotnik! SMG4: You won’t get away with this! Meggy: Yeah! Supreme High Robotnik: Oh, really? Supreme High Robotnik grabs SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others from Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder. Supreme High Robotnik: With my supreme powers, I won’t have to worry about all of you anymore! Now, how about a nice long vacation to back to the beginning of the universe? Supreme High Robotnik throws SMG4, the Sushi Pack and the others into the sky and they scream as they disappear into the air. Supreme High Robotnik: Yes! Those foes are finally history! Now, no one can stop me from getting my revenge on the hedgehog and conquering the city! Supreme High Robotnik, Demon Scratch and Demon Grounder laugh evilly as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Command Block Arc! Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Axol Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Scratch Episodes Category:Grounder Episodes Category:Coconuts Episodes Category:Demon Scratch Episodes Category:Demon Grounder Episodes Category:Supreme High Robotnik Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Fawkes Episodes Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga!